Dixies Dilemna
by BeethovenRIP
Summary: A ONESHOT based on last nights episode - Series 27 Episode 27. Jeff is in the water pleading with David but something happens. Dixie is forced to make a decision but does she make the right one? Please read and review if you have time.


_**A/N - I had an idea of a ONESHOT based on last nights episode but someone in my family gave me another idea. I thought the scene with the child, his father and Jeff needed something else. Dont get me wrong, all involved did an excellent job, but I think it needed some more drama. Once more a huge thank you to Raven Shadowrose for helping me out and giving me the confidence to post this. I will send you a virtual bunch of flowers and chocolate to say thank you. Typed this on my phone so sorry for mistakes. Not the most amazing ending. Please review if you want to. xx**_

Dixie watched Jeff slowly lower himself into the freezing waters, he wasn't going to give up. She was really proud of her husband but worried for him at the same time. As she stood at the top holding onto Kate's hand, Dixie learnt more about how Jeff felt towards Lucy and his children. She had no idea that he was putting himself through this and wished he had told her. What sort of wife does that make me?

Dixie continued to look on as Jeff went further into the water, it must be freezing in there. She made a mental note to pack him off into a hot bath when they got home and cook him his favourite - steak and chips. He was already running a temperature, she did not want him getting ill. However if he pulled this off and got Nathan back she would wait on him hand and foot.

'Oh thank God.' Kate said as she hung onto Dixie, 'he's got Nathan. Thank you so much.'

Dixie squeezed her hand as she let go slowly making her way down the rock face to meet Jeff who was starting his ascent to the top holding Nathan. David was still in the water and Kate was at the top of the hill. Dixie watched Jeff struggle, his boots and trousers were waterlogged making his movements harder.

Dixie carried on walking slowly towards her partner. Jeff looked up and smiled at her, as he did his foot slipped into a crevice making him loose his balance. Dixie watched on in horror as time seemed to slow down for her. Jeff made eye contact with his wife before he slowly fell backwards tumbling down the rock face still holding Nathan. Everything slowed down for her as she shouted his name watching on helplessly as Jeff continued to fall heading straight for the choppy freezing waters. As he continued falling Jeff hit his head on a jagged stone causing everything to go black as he hit the water going under in and instant.

'JJJJEEEEFFFFRRRREEEEEYYYY.'

'NNNNAAAAAATTTTHHHHAAAANNNN'

'JJJJJJEEEEEEFFFFFFRRRREEEEYY YY.'

Dixie picked up her pace shouting Jeffs name as she ran down towards the water. Dixie threw her jacket and utility belt on the side before wadding into the water screaming his name as she went in deeper. Kate could be heard shouting hysterically from the top of the rocks while David had scrambled his way over towards the paramedic.

Dixie looked around where she was, she couldn't see them anywhere. She had no choice, she had to go under. Dixie held her breath as she jumped below the surface - nothing. Dixie came back up for air looking around her. Kate was still screaming, David was frantically clawing at the water looking at Dixie, pleading with her silently to find his son.

Dixie was torn. She had to make a choice. Who did she pull out first? Nathan or Jeff? What would you do? Pull out a 10year old who was gravely ill or your husband? Dixie really did not know. She had to get them both out. She knew that whoever she got to second would have swallowed a lot of water and would be hypathermic. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she made her choice.

Dixie looked up at Kate one more time as she took in another breath diving under once more.

David and Kate looked on as they watched her disappear under the waters not knowing if she would come back up and when she did, would she have Nathan or Jeff. They continued to wait, both praying that when she did resurface that she was holding Nathan.

Dixie launched up towards the surface taking deep breaths as she came up dragging Nathan up with her.

'GET SOME BLANKETS FROM THE AMBULANCE NOW.' Dixie screamed up to Kate as she pulled herself and Nathan onto the rocks. Dixie hurriedly felt for a pulse and checked his airway. David came over to her side as she continued to check his vitals.

'Thank you. Thank you so much.' David sobbed as he held onto Nathans hand.

Dixie grabbed the blankets from Kate as she crouched next to her son holding his hand.

'Wrap him up in these and get him into the ambulance. David, get the radio from my pocket and get another two crews here.' Dixie tried to keep her voice from shaking as she looked over at the waters. Jeff was still in there. The longer she left him there, the slimmer his chances. She had to get him out. David and Kate looked unsure as to what to do or say. Was she really going to leave them?

'Just do it, please.' Dixie said as she turned towards the waters once more.

'No, you cannot leave us. Please. Nathan needs you.'

'SO DOES MY HUSBAND.' Dixie shouted in response to David as she dived in once more to get Jeff out.

As she went under again she caught a glimpse of his flourescent jacket laying at the bottom. Dixie swam as fast as she could to Jeff pulling him as she got closer. Dixie was running out of breath as she continued to tug at his arm. Jeff was heavier than Dixie as well as taller so she was really struggling.

She rose to the surface once more to refill her lungs before she went under again. She continued to fight back the tears as the thought of losing Jeff started to become a reality. Dixie went under once more pulling frantically at Jeffs arm to bring him back up to the surface with her.

Meanwhile David and Kate had got back to the ambulance with Nathan. They watched Dixie try several times to bring her husband back to the top, they could see the hurt and anguish written on her face as she continued to try.

'I need to help her.' David said as he made a bid to leave Kate and Nathan behind once more.

As he skidded down the rocks he could see Dixie dragging her husband out of the water. She had just made it when she felt Jeff slipping away back down towards the water. Dixie was struggling to keep hold of Jeff as she herself was shivering from the cold. Her uniform was waterlogged and heavy which limited her own movements. David clambered down towards her grabbing hold of Jeff pulling him to safety.

Dixie wriggled her way to her partner, his face was deathly pale and she could see the laceration on his head. Dixie looked down at his chest. It wasnt moving. Jeff wasnt breathing.

Panic rose from deep within her as she realised the consequence of her decision. She had chosen Nathan at the cost of her Jeffrey.

Dixie swallowed back her tears summoning her remaining strength to get her husband breathing again. David looked on helpless as he watched the Paramedic performing mouth to mouth on her own husband. He looked on as tears streamed down her face. His heart was torn in two as he heard her apologising to her husband for not getting to him sooner, for not being there for him when he needed her the most. David could see the determination in her eyes, she was not letting him go.

Soon enough the other crews arrived taking Nathan, Jeff and a distraught Dixie back to the ED. Dixie refused to leave his side even though she was shivering herself, she hung onto his hand feeling her spirits rise as his body became warmer.

'Dixie come on, you need to get yourself checked over.' Fletch said for the seventh time in as many minutes.

'No. I am not leaving him.' Dixie had not left Jeff's side since they came into the ED. Jamie was with her as well watching over his uncle as they tried to get his core temperature up and breathing stabalised.

'Dixie, Jeff would want you to be looked at.' Jamie tried pleading with his aunt but she was refusing to move. Instead, Jamie wrapped her shoulders in a blanket and left her clutching onto Jeffs hand.

'I am sorry Jeffrey. I really am. Please dont leave me handsome, I need you. Please wake up Jeff.' Dixie looked on at her husband who was still sleeping. 'Jeff you should have told me how you were feeling. I would have been there for you handsome, I reallly would have done. When you come home we will take some leave and go and aee your children. What do you say to that then mate?, Dixie felt her eyes watering yet again, 'Please wake up Jeffrey. Please.'

Dixie was exhausted and had nodded off clutching Jeffs hand as she slept. She hadnt been alseep for long when she was woken by a weight squeezing her hand. Jeff was awake.

'Hey.' She said

'Hey.'

'How you feeling love?'

'Cold. How is Nathan? Please tell me you got to him first and saved him.'

Dixie nodded looking down at the floor.

'Good girl.' Jeff replied smiling down at his wife. 'Dix? What is it?' Jeff asked as he saw Dixie wiping at her eyes.

'I nearly lost you Jeff. I should have got you first. I am so sorry.'

'Hey babe, you have nothing to be sorry for.'

'I let you down Jeff. I thought I was going to loose you. I cannot be without you. I really cannot.' Dixie broke down in uncontrollable sobs as Jeff sat up pulling her towards him. He could feel her damp toussled hair along with her sodden uniform. She was freezing, absolutely freezing.

'Dixie, you are not going to be without me. I promise. I love you so much, I really do.' Jeff said as he stroked her hair and back kissing her head.

'I love you too Jeffrey.' Dixie sobbed.

'Princess, will you do something for me?'

Dixie looked up into Jeffs eyes. 'What?'

'Get yourself checked over please.'

Dixie nodded and fell back into his arms. Jeff beckoned Fletch over towards them as he held her close to him. It had been an eventful shout and they had both been through hell, but they had each other and that was all that mattered now.


End file.
